Horny Honey
by FinalStory159
Summary: After accidently ruining one of Vector's collections, Charmy has to find a way to fix it before the Chaotix leader finds out, or have he already? What will Vector do to Charmy? Will it hurt? Measuring the size of it's of them, of course it will. OneShot CharmyXVector Rated M for mature sex. Warning: Bondage involved. Don't read if you don't like.
**Greetings guys and welcome to another requested story and this time, it's about time I step out of my comfort zone. Yes, that means I'm making a Yaoi. Though I love Yoai as well, I never wrote a Yaoi before. But I'm always open to new experiences and this one is no exception. Alright, let's begin shall we?**

 **Note: Half of the credit goes to Sonic X Love**

 **Warning!**

 **This story contains Bondage, turn back if you don't like. I wasn't kidding about when I said I'm always open to new experiences.**

 **Horny Honey**

"Ah!" Charmy squealed in pleasure as he reached his climax and squirted cum all over the magazine. Catching his breath, he realize he just stained the magazine with his liquid. "Oh crap" he cursed as he tried cleaning it up but the wet stain stood there. "Damn it" he cursed again as he grabbed a blow dryer and dried it, causing the stain to be permanent. "Shit" he cursed once again as he grabbed an iron and ironed it hoping it would disappear but now the nude female pictures on the page was blurry and completely ruined. "FUCK! Vector's gonna kill him!"

"For what?" An entering crocodile came in with Charmy panicking like mad but eventually kept the ruined porno mag behind him. "Urgh I ur urm nothing"

"But you said-"

"I-I-I was urgh just trying to get your... attention"

"Okay, you got it"

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"Well what?"

"Whatever, look, have you seen my magazine? One of them are missing in action"

"Nope no magazines here, sorry Vector"

"You sound very nervous Charmy" Vector figured out with a thoughtful expression as Charmy had to get away before he realized that he took it. 'All I wanted was to jerk off while looking at naked babes, is that too much to ask?' He thought to himself as he began to back up to the door.

"Me, nervous? Ha, why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know, unless-"

"Unless I need to go pee that is. Woo, this load really doesn't wanna come out". 'But it did, all over the fucking magazine!'

"I guess, then why fly backwards and slowly if you can't hold it in?"

"Because urgh we bees' urine calm down a little when doing this. Well see ya" just then he flew into the wall with the door entrance on the right side. "Okay now see ya" just he flew into the wall again but the entrance on the left side now. "Okay, now for real" he told him with a fake big smile as he finally went through the entrance with a suspicious Vector thinking of what Charmy is really hiding.

Meanwhile...

"Need to find a way to make this right" Charmy told himself as he bumped into Espio. "What are you doing?" He asked the young bee as he quickly hid the magazine behind him with an wide smile. "Nothing nothing, nothing at all"

"Are you reading Vector's adult magazines?"

"No, of course not!" He lied as Espio quickly grabbed the magazine out of his hand.

"Should I ask you again or are you gonna come clean?"

"...Fine, but one of the pages became ruined and now I need to fix it" Charmy explained as Espio paged through to the ruined page. "This is unfixable"

"But but I have to, his on to me!"

"Why not just tell the truth"

"What! I can't tell him I came all over his magazine and blurred it out!"

"So it was you!" They heard Vector's voice as Espio said, "I'm out" before smoke bombing away.

Vector's whole body language had anger written all over it, literally! "Don't you why is this on" the crocodile said as he wiped I red marker off him.

"I-I'm sorry Vector, i-it just happened. I was jerking off your magazine and I came all over the page" he said as he handed over the magazine with the blurry page in front. "My magazine! My page! My babe! My collection!" He cried out with depression as Charmy tried to cheer him up. "I'm so sorry Vector. I'll do anything to make it up to you" the young bee said as Vector's mind was flowing with ideas falling under the same category.

"Anything?" He asked with a devious tone as Charmy repeated himself, "Sure, name me the chore then I'll do it. The laundry? cleaning the house? You name it" he simply said with anxiety for Vector's chore as Vector stood up with a devious expression that made Charmy uncomfortable. "Oh no, I was thinking of a different punishment".

"W-What do you mean?"

Then, without warning, Vector grabbed his antennas and dragged him into the basement.

Later...

Charmy, who never would have saw or thought something like this was coming, was in an embarrassing position. He was on top of a table, his hands were tied behind his back. His legs and feet were tied together as well, with his body shivering with fear as he couldn't speak due to the duct tape over his mouth. As he wiggled and wriggled to get loose, Vector came downstairs, watching Charmy's innocent face. "You like your new position Charmy?" Vector asked with an eyebrow as Charmy just shook his head. "Then I'll make you like it" he told the bee boy as the crocodile brought out a long whip. Charmy's eyes just went wide out with fear as Vector whipped him, causing a red mark. "Do you like it now Charmy?"

Charmy just moaned through the duct tape with pain as Vector whipped him again, and again and again and again. Then taking his tape off Charmy's mouth, he asked the young bee, "Do you like it now?"

"Ah *whimper whimper whimper* please Vector, let me go"

"That's not what I wanna here!" He shouted at him as whipped the bee again. "Aaahhh! Yes yes yes! Ouchie"

"Yes what!?" He whipped again.

"Aaaahhhhh, yes I like it, I like it, I like my new position please just stop whipping me"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Charmy my boy, you don't seem to understand what kind of position you're in and yet, you like it"

A few seconds of silence and Charmy thought he left, but when he looked, Vector stood there with a black long, fat plastic, dildo vibrator. One click and the thing started vibrating. "Do you know what is this Charmy boy?"

"Please don't-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS CHARMY!?"

"*Whimper* Please let me go" he begged as Vector just whipped him again. "Ah! It's a dildo!"

"Where does this go?"

"..."

"WHERE DOES THIS GO CHARMY!?"

"Please- *Whip* Ah! It goes in a hole"

"And what hole does it go in when it refers to you?"

"...My asshole..."

"Should I put it in?"

"No"

"*Whip* Should I put it in!?"

"..."

"*Whip* SHOULD I PUT IT IN!?"

"...Yes" Charmy finally said with closed eyes for what is about to happen as Vector smirk at the reply.

"Very well" Vector said as he crouched in front of Charmy's cock and asshole. Spitting on the dildo to make it wetter, Vector was ready to fuck Charmy with a plastic toy. Slowly moving it closer to his butthole, Charmy could feel his body heating up with anxiety as the tip touch his ass crack. Flinching and moving away a little, Charmy felt a shockwave burst through his body as Vector pushed it on his butt entrance. "V-Vector, n-not so sudden" Charmy said as he felt Vector twisting it around the crack entrance. "Do you like?"

"What is there to like about?" Charmy lied as he felt a weird feeling with the dildo vibrating at his ass. Then suddenly Vector pushed the whole thing in at once, breaking the bee's ass virginity and causing him to cried out with pure pain.

Vector just smirk at him as he pulled it out and pushed it back in with such force that made Charmy stick his tongue out with a familiar cry of pure pain mixed with a glimpse of pleasure. "FUCK! That hurt so badly!" Charmy told him as Vector just pushed in and out, becoming faster with every passing second. 'It hurts so much, but at the same time, it kinda feels good. I can't believe Vector is fucking me with a dildo' he thought to himself as he felt the dildo wiggling and wriggling in his anus, 'I thought Vector was a woman kind of guy since all his magazines I saw were filled with girls, but here he is, fucking me with a vibrating toy that's making my body go crazy'. Soon Charmy was feeling pleasure all over his body, especially his asshole. "Do you like getting fucked like this Charmy boy?"

"Fuck yeah I do, this is better than masturbation" he told him as he felt something amazing. "Oh god, I'm about to cum Vector, stop squirming it around"

"Nah ah you naughty boy, first you steal my magazines for masturbation purposes, then ruined one, then promise to do anything I say. So I'll continue punishing until I feel like it" Vector explained to him as he kept fucking him. "Oh crap, oh crap, I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum, I'm coming coming!" Charmy cried out with pure pleasure as he squirted load after load from his penis. After his massive climax, Charmy had to catch his breath as Vector stood up with a devious smirk. "You naughty boy Charmy, now I have to punish you again" he told him as he took out his shaft and positioned it at the entrance of Charmy's ass.

Looking in awe at the size of Vector but then in fear as he asked, "Vector, is it even going to fit?". "Who cares" Vector said with no care at all as he pushed it in as hard as possible with Charmy moaning in pleasure. 'I can't believe he put it in just like that. I even squeezed my asshole with excitement'.

Though Charmy didn't thought of having sex before, especially with a male, Charmy sure did enjoy it like he did it his whole life.

"Fuck Charmy, you so tight" Vector said as he pulled then pushed in hard as Charmy moan with pleasure. "Yeah, right there Vector, fuck this naughty bee harder"

"So you agree with me huh you naughty boy whore?" Vector asked with every thrust he went in.

"Yes to you and your big black crocodile cock!"

Turning Charmy on his knees, Vector fucked him even harder as he got the bee loose from the ropes. Charmy had marks from red to purple tattooed all over him but he didn't care about that. He needed a cock in his ass, and Vector was overfilling that void as Charmy jerked himself off at the same time. Moving his hips with Vector's to the rhythm, Charmy became close to coming again. "Fuck Vector, I'm coming once again!" The bee told him as he squirted sperm whilst his ass almost squeezed the climax out of Vector, but he kept it together. Grabbing his antennas, the crocodile grind his cock even harder in his ass as he got close to his end as well. "Damn Charmy, your ass is so hot!" He told him as he fucked the bee harder and deeper. His precum all over the little ass cheeks of the bee and his balls slapping against his ass made lewd noises that pushed them even further as Vector became close to coming in his ass.

"Oh my god Charmy, I'm gonna cum"

"*Moan* Then come you *Moan* big boy *Moan*" Charmy told him as Vector couldn't hold it in any further with his genitals bursting load after load of sperm down Charmy's hot squeezing asshole as the young boy bee came as well. Vector came so much that he had to take his cock out and spray all over Charmy's body and face.

"That feels so good Vec" the bee boy told him as he collapsed on the table from complete exhaustion and pleasure. Vector quickly caught his breath and told Charmy, "You better prepare yourself cause this will be a daily thing bitch".

Suddenly Espio stood on top the stairs and saw the scene. "I'm out" he said as he smoke bombed away once again.

End

 **Man, that was sure short but surely interesting and unique since it was something I never written before. Review, Fav, Fol, etc plz and let me know what you think of my first yaoi story :)**


End file.
